bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Sechs Tavanel (Episode)
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Zekkusu_Tabaneru.png||season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 15 |last = Advent of a Legend |next = Zakuro Invades }} is the 15th episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on July 14, 2012. Plot The episode opens up with the view of the Bakugan Dojo. The sign was noticeably returned to its original place. Inside, Harubaru and Raichi are showing off their Sechs Tavanel to the curious Tatsuma. The square-haired Master Jyou surprised them by his sudden introduction of what he knows about Tavanel's origin. Then, Master Jyou ordered the three boys to do the Stiff Cactus formation just like what the Shadow Sanjushi often do as an apology. The three boys found it rather excruciating. Outside the Dojo, the wealthy Grif Brothers arrived by their car. The Grif brothers went up to the Dojo and greeted everyone. Immediately, Master Jyou ordered the Grif brothers to add up to the Stiff Cactus formation that Harubaru, Raichi and Tatsuma are already enduring. As the Grif Brothers were shown standing on top of Tatsuma, Koh worries about Sho if he's doing fine. It was only then that Master Jyou introduced himself to the Grif Brothers and that he and Master Shimo exchanged mentoring duties for a while. When the Grif Brothers inquired about this "new master," the three others told them that Master Jyou is the mentor of the Shadow Sanjushi. The scene shifts briefly to the full view of the new Bakugan Dojo which was annexed by the Bakugan Juku decorated by a Giant Shuriken in place of a Dojo sign. Inside, Master Shimo is training the Shadow Sanjushi trio to do a difficult kind of push up exercise. Back to Master Jyou. He sets up a series of obstacle challenges called "Critical Course Level 3" which everyone failed except for Raichi that inflicted Critical K.O. on Killer Volca. Since the Majority of them failed, Master Jyou scolds them and orders all five to do the Stiff Cactus Formation again. Unable to take the intense weight of those that are above him, Harubaru collapses and topples down the rest. He also dropped Sechs Tavanel in the floor. Jyou picks up Sechs Tavanel and explained a so-called "Tavanel Cup" which happens only every hundred years hence. This made Harubaru excited but Master Jyou also stressed out that it will take them several series of grueling training and all of Sechs Tavanel's unique parts in order to be fit to qualify. Jyou returns Tavanel to Harubaru but challenges everyone to compete to see whose worthy of Tavanel's ownership so that it will also be fair for the Grif Brothers. Training then resumes. Outside the Dojo, a long silver-haired man malevolently walks towards the Dojo. Back inside, Team Dragaon's intense training rages on until they were rudely interrupted by the Bakugan Dojo and Bakugan Juku's sudden collapse. The episode ends with the mysterious man's silhouette walking from the ruins. Featured Brawls There were no brawls in this episode. Instead, it is a series of Obstacle Courses and Critical K.O. challenges set up by Master Jyou. Participants include Harubaru, Raichi, Tatsuma, Sho and Koh. Characters Debut *Zakuro Characters Seen * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Tatsuma * Master Shimo * Master Jyou * Sho Grif * Koh Grif * Karashina * Jinza * Tohga BakuTech Debut *Aquos Killer Volca BakuTech Seen * Pyrus Rise Dragaon * Darkus Hollow Munikis *Aquos Gif Jinryu *Haos Sechs Tavanel *Aquos Killer Volca *Subterra Zak Jaguard *Haos Gigan Taures *Ventus Van Falco *Haos Kilan Leoness Notes This episode is adapted from... Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes